diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/5 April 2017
01:24 hi. sorry for last time I was on chat. :( 01:24 hi 01:25 um.. 01:25 Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! 01:26 Ooh I have an epic evil black now 01:26 ahhh im so scared... NOT! 01:26 Screw the cyan. Now I can be different from Nobellion. :^) 01:26 okayyyy..... 01:27 are u evil? 01:28 cuz thats cool! :) 01:30 I was the leader of this place before Ursuul. 01:30 Now I am mainly active on the Diep.io Conception Wikia. 01:30 Because I founded it and kind of have to. :/ 01:31 Not to mention its really nice there. ;) 01:31 Well... might as well go there ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:31 bye-bye 01:33 Who the what now? 01:33 i back :) 01:34 It's a lot better than this hell hole 01:34 Lol 01:34 whats alot better? 01:34 since we don't get updates from Zeach - whereas DCP isn't based off of updates. 01:34 Thats why I'm making stuff myself. 01:35 But you know that already. 01:35 Get to work on your own clock - which is the best kind of clock (eh) 01:35 OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK IS ALOT BETTER. 01:35 DCP compared to our wiki 01:35 oh. 01:35 I expected to put more time into it last week, but IRL constraints held me back hard. 01:36 Still get to work on your own clock regardless (eh) 01:36 I need someone to make a killer OST. 01:36 That isn't my 8-bit shit. XD 01:36 kek 01:36 And I can't just steal music from YouTube like I have been doing on the pages. 01:36 maor kek 01:36 Especially not from other games, ha ha ha. 01:37 rip copyrighting 01:37 A lot of the tracks I used as page BGMs for bosses were from Binding of Isaac. 01:37 yeah 01:37 Yeah but I respect copyrighting anyhow. Thats why I won't legitimately do it. 01:37 I've taken the habit of putting external songs as BGMs from Bloons Conception Wikia. 01:37 They did it all the time. 01:38 And I spent like three years there going unnoticed. 01:38 who ever questioned their existence once in their life 01:38 I still haven't 01:38 m3m3s 01:38 "memes" 01:39 d0g3 01:39 (doge) 01:39 Just remembered this gem existed earlier today: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rBqXMao65E 01:39 Too bad the boss was like 12 seconds. 01:40 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯they hold hands 01:40 I questioned my existence awhile ago - I came to the conclusion that I'm better off in the afterlife. 01:40 The epicoity truly begins at 0:47. 01:40 *epicocity 01:40 meeeeeemesssss 01:41 goodbye 01:41 Battle of Lil' Slugger and My Innermost Apocalypse are probably my favorite of Danny B's songs, ironically both being used in McMillen games. 01:41 I guess ironically wouldn't be correct here. 01:41 Here's a great song for a boss Zathus yt="LTj3cugwjE" 01:41 More like coincidentally. 01:42 "An error occurred. Please try again later" 01:42 Yeah, fuck yourself too YouTube, 01:42 I got the same problem 01:42 hold on 01:42 yt="FLTj3cugwjE" 01:42 there we go 01:42 Yes - even spongebob music is dope 01:43 Lmao 01:43 It IS actually pretty ope 01:43 dope* 01:43 Unrelated, but this page by Beni has a special place: http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Band 01:43 "Like Phase 1, but in a cheeseburger" 01:44 Purely for that. 01:44 I always had the idea of a music-based boss in mind for your wiki 01:44 two of them actually 01:44 one would be pretty dope - the other would be semi-dope 01:44 I have something SORT OF similar to a music based boss but not really. 01:45 The Juggernaut uses a speaker on his back in some attacks, and a lot of them have music related names. 01:45 One boss would be a giant Simon-Says boss; you do what the boss tells you to do or you take damage. 01:45 Correctly doing what the boss tells you to do makes you deal damage to the boss. 01:45 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/The_Juggernaut 01:45 Ooh 01:46 Like a voodoo simon says 01:46 but with gunz 01:46 >:) 01:46 I need to make more Achievements 01:47 Every boss has a unique achievement gotten for killing it, so like 50% of my achievements alone are those. 01:47 Its gonna need more diversity. 01:47 Need to work on more mechanics and unique enemies. 01:48 To be fair I do have like 50 unique enemies spread across Mega Fortresses, game modes, and such. 01:48 And some miscellaneous ones like Clone Drone and Puncher. 01:48 ^Want to make more Crasher-based enemies like that. 01:48 I pretty much canonized Fanboys of Panzer. 01:49 The other boss is called the Powerhouse. 01:49 He's a giant cube in the center with 4 smaller cubes that are at his corners. 01:49 Each cube has a core class's ability (Drone launcher, Gunner barrels, Destroyer cannon, and maybe a Trapper launcher) 01:49 He rotates the cubes periodically to protect himself accordingly to how much damage he is taking and where 01:49 His giant center cube has a giant mean looking face on it, and when his mouth opens up he shoots out a giant beam of fire wherever his eyes are looking 01:49 :O 01:49 I love giant beams and fire. 01:49 I really like the center cube part of it 01:49 Panzer uses them a lot. 01:49 Lasers, anyway, 01:50 a mouth that shoots out fire (and lasers from his eyes as you just said) that rotates and chases players 01:50 And when I say lasers, I mean LASERS. Like, not streams of bullets, but actual beams. 01:50 oh yeah the fire isn't bullets 01:50 it's actual fire that can catch the player on fire 01:51 I think one of my favorite mechanics I need to explore more is 'tiles', which when walked through give different effects. 01:51 Some bosses use them. 01:51 I prefer the idea of environmental hazards 01:51 Well its kind of like that. 01:51 Tower of Gladii has lava pools. 01:51 Which are tiles. 01:52 Inflict Burning, Slowed, AND Broken. 01:52 The Pestilent spawns poisonous tiles around him as he moves, which vanish after about 10 seconds. 01:53 Oh shit, realized the Final Sons don't have Achievements for killing them lol 01:53 Vortexes can occasionally spawn throughout the map, which suck in polygons of all shapes and sizes, as well as players. 01:53 They continue to suck in random objects until they hit a set limit (which is random when spawned) 01:53 When the limit is reached, they shoot out tons of pentagons (and occasionally an Alpha) 01:53 The pentagons are shot out really far and REALLY quickly, so anyone nearby will take tons of damage 01:54 You can also just omit the Pentagon aspect of it and make it solely a hazard 01:54 OR 01:54 if a player gets sucked into a vortex, they will be thrown randomly somewhere else on the map 01:55 (with a bias on the throwing them towards the enemy spawn area) 01:55 I might make a Tale of Diep suggestion thread. 01:55 I have shitloads of ideas for diep - I just don't write them down cause it takes too long 01:55 Solely for things like this. 01:56 Not everything will be accepted, but I can see various types of vortexes working. Fits with the end all challenge being called The Void lmao 01:57 Need an Achievement name for beating The Warhand... 01:57 link me to his page 01:57 I'm great with names 01:58 nvm 01:58 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warhand 01:58 Oh 01:59 Might sketch up images of all the Final Sons. 01:59 To show what they all look like together. :P 01:59 The Warhand is the one I'm looking forward to drawing most, ha ha. 02:00 His design is probably the best of them. 02:00 Achievement name for killing the Warhand: The Art of War 02:01 (eh) 02:01 WOW 02:01 show the master of war who's boss 02:01 I already named it that 02:01 LMAO 02:01 02:01 (eh) funny how things work out 02:01 Great minds think alike ;) 02:02 >zathus called me great 02:02 time to brag to everyone else lmao 02:02 Collectively, all of the achievements related to Final Sons 02:02 *The Apocalypse: Kill one of the Final Sons at the end of a Mega Fortress. (Secret until They get Bigger is achieved, found under Game Mechanics) 02:02 *Purgatory: Fight back the hordes of The Harbinger. 02:02 *Art of War: Fight back the hordes of The Warhand. 02:02 *Wither Away: Fight back the hordes of The Siphon. 02:02 *Euthanasia: Fight back the hordes of The Pestilent. 02:02 *Revelation: See the death of all four Final Sons. 02:02 *Double Trouble: Conquer Wave 50 of Endless Defense. 02:03 LOL 02:03 It tried to make all of them links on this wiki 02:03 (BTW Wave 50 of Endless Defense features two copies of every Final Son at the same time) 02:04 (Dont worry, theres supposedly hundreds of players working together) 02:04 Was about to say 02:04 (Diepmon created the game mode and I just canonized it and agreed to add it) 02:04 sounds a little impossible given diep's fanbase 02:04 XD 02:04 mgspin2taem 02:04 Thats why it might not all be Diep. 02:05 But it has to be similar, or else I can't use art already made by Gravi ;) 02:06 rip 02:07 I'm trying to figure out names for those achievements 02:09 so the Pestilent is two smaller people making up one final son? 02:10 No. 02:10 Just has a mask. 02:10 o 02:10 I need like...a better tag team battle. 02:10 The Twins is merely 'eh'. 02:10 >terraria twins 02:10 I need like... duo attacks where they do stuff with each other. 02:10 No not Terraria twins. 02:10 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twins 02:11 IDEA 02:11 MWA HA HA HA HA 02:11 For killing the Pestilent achievement, it should be something along the lines of "only the weak hide behind a mask" 02:11 or something like that 02:11 Too long -_- 02:11 yea 02:11 Euthanasia is clever ;) 02:11 Im trying to figure out how to shorten it 02:12 tru 02:12 Considering its just ending someone to put them out of their misery, and The Pestilent is pretty much a rotting corpse hiding behind a mask. 02:12 Its also illegal and inhumane. :D 02:13 "the painless killing of a patient suffering from an incurable and painful disease or in an irreversible coma. The practice is illegal in most countries." Thanks Google 02:13 Personally I think it's human and should be legal 02:13 humane* 02:14 I like a lot of my Achievement names tbh 02:14 And yeah, I mean, its understandable. I think it would be better to put someone out of their misery. 02:15 If consent wills it of course. 02:15 ^ 02:15 On the Crest of a Wave: Deal the final blow to The Prince. 02:15 Can't Stump the Trump: Defeat Trapper God in his own domain! 02:15 Electricked!: Get shocked by a Tesla Coil while it fakes deactivation. 02:16 Flashy Red Weak Point: Deal the final blow to The Furnace by hitting its weak point. This will be achieved alongside Cremated if it is your first time killing The Furnace. 02:17 I'm Having A...: Defeat Meltdown. 02:17 Mythos: Touch the back wall of the Labyrinth in Fortress Mode, and live to tell the tale... (Secret) 02:18 Wow SR stayed in chat for more than 10 seconds at a time. Impressive. :^) 02:18 caught you 02:19 You should have a boss that continues to flood the room with water or toxic gas (basically the boss is on a timer and if you fail you die immediately) 02:19 Achievement for dying horrendously "Asphyxiation: Die horribly" 02:19 Achievement for winning "A breath of fresh air: Win" 02:19 Lol 02:20 Bosses based on timers are cool - makes you panic n' shit 02:20 God damn it, now I need to create a secret achievement for getting killed by The tactician's Self Destruct XD 02:20 *The Tactician 02:20 Lower case t. -_- 02:20 Grrrr 02:20 Thanks for standing still: Get Headshot by a Boss 02:20 how headshots work is beyond me 02:20 so dont ask 02:20 HI 02:21 "survivals of the fittest" - survive 20 seconds while standing still 02:21 ^ 02:21 yes 02:21 Ooh 02:21 i thought u would have figured that one out before but k 02:21 stupid but very challenging achievements are the best 02:22 Making a Tale of Diep game suggestion thread ASAP. I'll allow any suggestions: Achievement names, bosses or ideas on the wiki already or on the spot, game mechanic ideas, etc. 02:22 Not all will be accepted of course. 02:22 another thread? 02:22 .-. 02:22 And if they are accepted..... what then? 02:23 w8 zathus 02:23 is there a Suggestions board 02:23 HI 02:24 howdy 02:24 hoedie 02:25 I just put it on the Fun and Games board ;) 02:25 Speaking of rape - one time my buddy keith went to a candy store.... 02:25 ye but zathus 02:25 ders so many suggestion threads 02:25 >:( 02:25 Like with DCoW Card Suggestions thread, but this one matters. 02:25 Ok well 02:25 Too bad :^) 02:25 I want my community to help me :) 02:25 hi 02:26 This message brought to you by DCoW Industries: "Bringing you a better game" 02:26 btw 02:26 "Bringing you a game" 02:26 why does SM, of all users, now have fancier chat colours than me? 02:26 bc u suk 02:26 @_@ 02:26 do u rly think i know 02:27 nu 02:27 i wasn't asking you 02:27 ik 02:27 btw 02:27 :^) 02:27 Because I won the image replacement project shit 02:27 if my colours have been boringified 02:27 so basically I am a god 02:27 (eh) fear me 02:27 no 02:27 your colours must also be bringified 02:27 ur only a god here 02:27 time to do this the hard way 02:27 still a god tho 02:27 *cracks knuckles* 02:27 ye but everyone can be a god 02:27 hi 02:27 hi 02:27 dey just have to make their own wiki 02:28 "My colors have been boringified" 02:28 (Are my old colors) 02:28 Lol 02:28 chaenuh (china) 02:28 well tbh zathus 02:28 Go ahead and break my font - my insurance covers that for a full duration replacement 02:28 dey were boring 02:28 a neon red woulda been better 02:28 Well to be fair his text isn't cyan 02:28 bc hes a pleb 02:28 >:) 02:28 MEGA FAGGET 02:28 Just his name and icon border. 02:29 SR you are not demanding enough of your given rights from ursuul 02:29 demand moar :3 02:29 ^ dat :3 tho 02:29 ruined 02:29 but... I thought we had free rights 02:29 it ruined YO FACE 02:29 oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 02:29 we do have free rights 02:29 swag 02:29 (sjw) 02:29 the rights to edit and vandalise 02:29 I AM A FREE INHABITANT 02:29 evne tho that will get u banned 02:29 BTW I'm changing back the sideborder thing now to its original state, 02:30 But the fire embers stay. 02:30 I love them. 02:30 everyone has free rights 02:30 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 02:30 to not be cool 02:30 eeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:30 UGGHHHHH 02:30 STAAAAHHHP 02:30 i liked my old pink + orange 02:30 demand from ursuul 02:30 it was the one of the last visible vestiges of the Golden Age 02:30 he even said himself that admins would get their own colors 02:31 wait really 02:31 in chat? 02:31 SR the pink + orange really stood out 02:31 ye 02:31 have you not been listening? 02:31 which iz gud 02:31 he literally said it like a week ago 02:31 I wasm't paying attention the the Cht part 02:31 he asked us if admins should get their own colors 02:31 who ya talkin to 02:31 we all said yes 02:31 case closed (eh) 02:31 nooooo 02:31 oh well then I'll put back my colours 02:32 yes 02:32 And now I am left to ask myself... why is Smooth Criminal stuck in my head? 02:32 ur an admin for a reason 02:32 cause im cool 02:32 n0p3 02:32 n00000000p3 02:33 Nilly's Realm came back today. 02:33 Which is fucking phenomenal. 02:33 Game went down for about five months. 02:33 nananananananananananananananana.... FATCAN!! 02:33 Thank God they didn't wipe everything again, because I have a pretty dope 6/8 Trickster. ;) 02:34 And I think like a... 3/8 Wizard? 02:34 yt="gvdf5n-zI14" 02:34 brb 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNwspV1x_gk 02:38 I have returned. 02:42 imnotgay 02:42 urgay 02:55 na 02:55 n 02:55 oo 02:55 lj 02:55 hi 03:05 s fkoclmedslkcmnjds /s 03:23 Damn rammers 04:02 Hi guys 04:38 Hi 05:32 Skye 05:32 Yo 05:34 Skye? 05:34 Hi 05:34 Oh 05:34 Wanna diep 05:34 I was eating lunch 05:35 Yes 05:35 Oh 05:35 K 05:35 Hang on 05:35 But have to do my work 05:35 OK 05:35 Tell me if ur done 05:35 Ok stay there 05:35 k 05:38 hi 05:45 Hi slim 05:45 Hi 05:46 How r u feeling 05:46 Um 05:46 Okay 05:46 Oh 05:46 Still slightly sick 05:46 But improving 05:47 I'm just finished translating zeach's information that 05:47 Gws 05:47 And don't kys 05:47 KYS? 05:47 (kys) 05:47 (wtf3) 05:49 lol 05:49 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:50 Got tuition 25 mins later 05:50 :( 05:50 Wha? 05:50 Whaddya mean? 05:51 Yesterday I am playing as an assassin 05:51 And...? 05:51 Tuition: extra class 05:51 OHHH 05:51 why tho 05:51 Just when I got out the base to adventure 05:51 A overlord killed me 05:51 ._. 05:51 I got really mad 05:51 And I got mad 05:52 I upgraded to sniper, and dashed out base for all I care 05:52 Lol i was playing in maze an hour ago and i couldn't reach level 30 05:52 Because ramming boosters were everywhere 05:52 And gone attacking big guys 05:52 And spikes 05:53 And I shot a booster like mad 05:53 50k 05:53 And I killed him 05:53 Did you kill it---? 05:53 Nice! 05:55 I rely 05:55 Mg suckssssss 05:55 Yea 05:55 I rekt* 05:55 I hate it when MG dudes kill meh 05:55 I played necromancer 05:55 :O 05:55 I'm not good 05:55 But Ursuul is 05:55 I am learning 05:55 I'm learning to utilize the overlord tho 05:56 So I go to our necromancer page to check strategies 05:56 (lenny) 05:56 I felt proud 05:56 Am skilled at the triplet and sprayer tho 05:56 But i suck at predator and other sniper classes 05:56 Like ranger 05:56 And 05:56 Stalker 05:57 I love sniper classes 05:57 I am interested in assassin branches 05:57 Lol 05:57 We're opposites 05:57 I suck at assasin branch 05:57 big ._. 05:58 Oh no 05:58 Gotta reboot my computer 05:58 REBOOTING.... 05:58 IN 3 05:58 2... 05:58 1... 05:58 DING! 06:00 Dinggggg 08:32 Huh 08:33 You're back! 08:33 Uh. 08:34 Bye Ozun. 08:34 Lag again 08:34 Whew 08:35 Lag is gona 01:26 alright wot 01:26 SR 01:26 pl0x 01:27 do your table I think 01:27 & just merge it with Nobel’s organizational scheme 01:30 damn it SR why do you call me to chat if you’re just going to leave every single time 01:34 hi 01:35 hi 01:35 chat plox 01:35 hi 01:36 no i want ur suul 01:36 ._. 01:36 k 01:36 i just wanted to hang out here 01:36 ey 01:36 yay 01:36 SR 01:36 get 2 bainstorming lad 01:37 Wut 01:37 Waddya mean 01:37 Ursuul 01:38 hang on 01:38 hi 01:38 so ursuul 01:39 i was thinking we have my SlimStyle™ on the main Builds page 01:39 wut 01:39 slimstyle? 01:39 wot 01:39 then include Nobel's CYOA Builds on. subpage 01:39 named after me lol 01:39 SlimStyle™ is the one I made 01:40 actually 01:40 wut 01:40 I think we should leave the Builds page as it is for now 01:40 ? 01:40 yes 01:40 do Nobel’s version 01:40 then clean up Main Page 01:40 in a subpage 01:40 ye 01:40 ok 01:40 how's main page 01:40 looks gud 01:40 we 01:40 .-. 01:41 we will utilise the next WU's Opinion Polls 01:41 This time "Builds Page Overhaul" will be included 01:41 WU? 01:41 Weekly Update 01:41 Oh 01:41 alright 01:41 Ursuul 01:41 yes? 01:41 When is weekly Update? 01:42 you think we should make a page explaining abbreviations? 01:42 Fridays 01:42 uh 01:42 what? 01:42 lol wat 01:42 Weekly Update comes noon on Fridays 01:42 abbreviations? 01:42 I'll look forward to it. 01:42 ye 01:42 like dps 01:42 y tho 01:42 a noob just asked me what that meant 01:42 not really 01:42 ._. 01:42 noobs everywhere lol 01:42 it’s pretty obvious & not many people will not know it 01:42 plus 01:42 if they’re so noobish to not know what DPS is 01:43 then they won’t read any notice explaining it 01:43 exactly 01:43 unless it notifies them every 2 seconds 01:43 that's a good point 01:43 on the CR Wiki it works becuz of Demographics 01:43 CR 01:43 Wats that 01:43 Clash Royale 01:43 even if you don't know DPS, if you're on the CR Wiki you're old enough to find the page 01:43 But here 01:44 you probably don't know what "jargon" means 01:44 SR’s “““““Home Wiki””””” 01:44 ye 01:44 probs 01:44 with 50% of my edits here 01:44 i now have almost twice as many edits here 01:44 nice 01:44 and yet i still consider CR wiki my true home 01:45 mostly becuz it's more stable 01:45 CR Wiki islike my house 01:45 how iz it more stable tho 01:45 and Diep Wiki is more like my office 01:45 well 01:45 there we only have three active staff 01:45 an b-crat, admin, and the only Disc Mod that ain't Rip Van Winkle 01:46 (the disc mod is also a content mod) 01:46 plus it's more mature 01:46 and less stuff happens 01:46 I mean 01:46 so unless i'm proactive 01:46 have u seen your greeting 01:46 ye 01:46 wut about it 01:46 wat greeting 01:47 only three peeps have thrown poop on my wall 01:47 I posted a New message on your well, SuperRobot9338.I'll leave in next 20 sec. 01:47 >likes CR more because stability & maturity 01:47 >lobbies to demote more Staff & has a gallery as their greeting 01:47 I see nothing lol 01:47 I’m jus sayin’ man 01:48 but enough about dat 01:48 The builds page is what is important 01:48 ye 01:49 do you want to leave it under Nobellion’s care for now? 01:49 & see what he does with it before overhauling it? 01:49 Yeah 01:49 Wait, does nobel have a plan for the builds page 01:49 ? 01:50 He used a bunch of templates instead of actual code so we’ll have to go through & figure out what he wrote; I like doing that myself because I wrote the code but when other people do it its confusing as hell. 01:50 01:50 Yes, check this: User:Nobellion/Tester 01:50 OH 01:50 That tester 01:50 Hey 01:50 oi 01:50 Want me to explain? 01:50 SR pls 01:50 yea go ahead 01:50 I was just fiddling with nobel's tester lol 01:50 k 01:51 K lol 01:51 I basically made a bunch of button toggles 01:51 i'm going to say tot was demoted for "inability to display maturity when expected" 01:52 uhhh 01:52 Wait, so we apply/get what Nobel did to his tester and put it on the builds page? 01:52 Ursuul 01:52 ^ 01:52 oh you’re updating the [Staff page? 01:52 Not yet tho 01:52 Because it's far from done 01:52 what the plan is now 01:52 The extra spacing is confusing as hell 01:52 Oh 01:52 is to have Nobel port things over, then me & SR will come in & standardize the layout 01:52 once it’s done we will make it a subpage of Builds 01:53 I had to redo my templates a bazillion times to get it to this stage 01:53 & you’ll likely have to do it a trillion times more :/ 01:53 ^ 01:53 why are my colours still cyan in chat 01:53 you updated Staff.css 01:53 I also used SRs Builds template and tweaked it so that it allowed triggers and 01:53 I honestly done know 01:53 let me test it 01:54 tbh I don't like 01:54 yeah 01:54 Y not 01:54 I don’t think we will use it 01:54 it’s too bulky 01:54 too delicate 01:54 ^ 01:54 and a bit buggy 01:54 with alignment 01:54 plus it doesn’t show the actual number 01:54 K fine 01:54 back to QuickStat 01:54 That's a I have quick stats beneath it 01:54 my personal invention 01:55 i should add that to the page 01:55 lol i found some m&m's 01:55 man I can’t keep up with all the templates you make lads 01:55 oh yeah I saw that 01:55 the colors are inaccurate tho 01:56 SR and I have the same chat color lol 01:56 yea 01:56 yeah because you never changed your old News Team colors 01:56 I was just working on a boss tank too 01:56 you can change it to whatever you want 01:56 cuz Editor of the Month 01:56 why are colours inaccurate 01:56 Fluid? 01:56 Mobel? 01:56 Yee 01:57 goddam 01:57 check: Template:MP-Tanks 01:57 my chat colours are still cyan 01:57 I don't care about the colors honestly 01:57 even after refreshing cache several times 01:57 i think the code is glitched 01:57 it is not 01:57 it’s just my bad CSS 01:57 will fix 01:57 thats wut i meant 01:57 your css 01:57 iz glitched 01:57 cuz "Intermediate" 01:57 My notifications weren't showing up for me a few hours ago 01:58 Is gud now 01:58 yay 01:58 brb 01:58 ohhh 01:58 K 01:58 I know 01:58 wjy 01:58 it’s not my CSS 01:58 my CSS iz gud 01:58 but 01:58 Mhm 01:58 Chat.css loads last 01:58 it loads after Wikia.css 01:58 so it overrides Staff.css 01:58 K 01:59 take dat SR 01:59 brb porting the CSS from Chat.css to Wikia.css 01:59 k 01:59 Potassiu, 01:59 Pottasium* 02:00 Wut lol 02:00 Coz periodic table that's why 02:01 lol 02:01 K 02:01 *high five* 02:01 Kelvin 02:01 *highfive* 02:01 *misses* 02:01 Nu 02:01 Celsius 02:01 Or Fajrenheit 02:01 Fare height 02:01 -_- 02:01 I keep 02:01 Lol 02:01 making typos 02:01 Calvin 02:02 Sellseeus 02:02 Fahrunheight 02:02 lmao 02:02 dat typos tho 02:02 Yo nobel 02:03 SR type something 02:03 What time is it at your place 02:03 m9 02:03 probably AFK lol 02:03 welp then I guess he’ll have to live with the CSS if it doesn’t work 02:03 I may need to port everything 02:03 to Common.css 02:03 although I’m not sure 02:05 hi 02:06 um 02:06 hi.../ 02:06 hi 02:06 SR lol 02:06 hi 02:07 who am i 02:07 lol 02:07 Saying hi to everyone 02:07 SR is broken lol 02:07 SR 02:08 Yo nobel 02:08 iz da CSS registering now? 02:08 Yee Under 02:08 the CSS is perfect, it just needs to register properly 02:08 What time is it at your place 02:08 ? 02:08 Like 7:30 pm 02:08 7:30 am 02:08 It's wierd 02:08 god damn nobel you're halfway round the globe 02:09 XD 02:09 Yeah lol 02:09 My guess was 7:25 02:09 nope 02:09 still not regiatering 02:09 close enough lol 02:09 y 02:09 under 02:09 rip 02:09 can you clear you cahce 02:09 I hav idea 02:09 does it work for you ursuul 02:10 Ye? 02:10 since Staff.css is imported with JS 02:10 Why you call me SR 02:10 imma copy the import to Chat.js 02:10 mayhap it’ll work 02:10 Clear my cache? 02:10 nvm 02:10 also yeah it doesn’t work for mua either SR 02:10 Ctrl + F5 amirite? 02:10 To clear cache? 02:10 Underslime 02:10 02:10 yes? 02:11 also, SR is SuperRobot 02:11 his nickname 02:11 Same here :/ 02:11 I was right lol 02:11 *assumed gender* 02:11 ctrl+F% 02:11 !kick Ursuul 02:11 u wot m8 02:11 rip 02:11 ohhh 02:11 yeah I definitely get it now 02:11 didn't install the script 02:12 you know how we put !kick into global.js? 02:12 for !kick 02:12 & it didn’t work? 02:12 ye 02:12 Common.js doesn’t apply to Chat I think then 02:12 only GlobalChatJS or Chat.js does 02:12 can you fixes? 02:12 Give me link to kick dev page 02:12 Lemme se 02:13 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/!kick 02:13 SR 02:13 you have to install 02:14 GlobalChatJS 02:14 & put !kick in that 02:14 try it 02:14 c if it works 02:14 Why isnt !kick in our Chat.js? 02:14 ^ 02:15 script holocaust 02:15 plus 02:15 Chat.js hates us 02:15 y thi 02:15 thi 02:15 shoot 02:15 tho 02:15 we finally got to the point where Chat can load without crashing for half of the people who use it 02:15 Then what is SR trying to do? 02:15 by cutting back on Scripts 02:15 yeah 02:15 SR is trying to install it personally 02:15 Oh kay 02:16 brb 02:16 You guys are stupid lol 02:16 U WOT M8 02:16 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Custom_chat_JavaScript_and_CSS read the last line lol 02:17 lmao 02:17 I saw it lol 02:17 shieeeeeet 02:17 Well, 02:17 Gonna update my blog 02:17 brb 02:18 k gud werk on that blog 02:18 !kick Underslime 02:18 you didn’t install 02:18 I did 02:18 GlobalChatJS 02:18 I tried 02:18 Why does everyone wanna kick me lol 02:18 First Mos 02:19 Then nobel 02:19 you failed :/ 02:19 rip 02:19 install that in global.js 02:19 then chat.js will work globally 02:19 Oh whoa read this 02:19 Silly geese 02:19 gud 02:19 Limitations Edit 02:19 The script works via a click handler on all chat links. This means the script has no effect if you open chat by methods other than clicking a link (e.g. by entering the URL to Special:Chat yourself). For the same reason, it will also not work if you refresh the chat window. 02:20 rip 02:20 hit a link then 02:20 Isn't that what SR's been doing now lol 02:20 lolrip 02:20 also Rappy hates me 02:20 !kick Underslime 02:20 wat 02:20 I can't spell "maneuverability" lol 02:20 Why me 02:20 he only approves scripts on this Wiki every other day instead of every day :( 02:20 pick someone else 02:21 everywhere else he does it every day 02:21 ;-; 02:21 excluding weekends ofc 02:21 !announce 02:21 !kick Underslime 02:21 /announce tesr 02:21 /announce wrong announce trigger 02:21 02:21 lmao 02:22 look at all those sexey scripts 02:22 I also found a way to bend the rules a little bit 02:22 not sure if I should 02:23 YAYAYAY 02:23 I GOT IT TEH WERK 02:23 HAHA SR 02:23 I DID IT FIRST 02:23 lol 02:24 oh shit 02:24 I need 02:24 a 02:24 svg 02:24 4? 02:24 Vietnam flag 02:24 4 Modified Flags script 02:25 02:25 Jesus christ Nobellion 02:26 y u kick me ;-; 02:26 That was quick lol 02:26 Sorry 02:26 lmao 02:26 ok mayhap 02:26 I shoulda said 02:26 I got the !kick thing to werk 02:26 :D 02:26 that it needs to be on mediawikicommons 02:26 hang ong 02:26 oops 02:26 Wikimedia I mean 02:26 !kick Ursuul 02:26 yeah 02:26 lol 02:26 lel 02:26 *Sith cackling intensifies* 02:27 now you will experience the full power of the DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE 02:27 big LOL 02:27 thx 02:27 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/21/Flag_of_Vietnam.svg 02:27 gg Nobellion 02:27 ;-; 02:27 thx tho 02:27 ur a good sport 02:28 Lol 02:28 oops 02:28 !kick overslime 02:28 y lol 02:28 y u do dis 02:28 enough of that lol 02:28 oh wow lol 02:28 also that’s only temporary Underslime 02:28 WHAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT 02:28 OH 02:28 Underslime! 02:28 Yeah? 02:28 You have power 02:28 :O 02:28 but he can't kick meh -_- 02:28 Can i kick myself? 02:28 I'm chat mod 02:28 nor can you kick him 02:28 nope 02:29 damn it 02:29 “You have no power here!” 02:29 Y YOU STEAL MEH FUN 02:29 *gets wacked by Gandalf* 02:29 ;-; 02:29 lol 02:29 shiet 02:29 you better have got that ref tho 02:29 cuz you may have to be executed if not >:( 02:31 Lol yeah 02:31 relax i got it 02:31 i think 02:31 holy shit 02:31 who has been editing the Polish Wiki????? 02:31 Polan 02:31 it only had 30 pages yesterday! 02:32 pl:Message Wall:TrapperDominator 02:32 kudos to that guy 02:32 I just joined a random diep 02:33 party 02:33 lol 02:37 Polska has into-space 02:37 :O 02:37 Pics 02:38 I like the polish wikia background alot 02:38 Ursuul 02:39 Why the fuck am i an intern 02:39 lol 02:39 I didn't apply 02:39 big YET 02:39 but why tho 02:39 Ursuul 02:39 Answer 02:39 pl0x 02:40 wot 02:40 oh yeah 02:40 that’s automatic 02:40 cuz ur chat mod 02:40 I saw the intern--- wot 02:40 Oh 02:40 brb removing 02:40 k 02:41 AFK 02:41 rip 02:41 Rest in pepperoni 02:41 Nobel Polska doesn’t have background l0l 02:41 oh wait it does 02:41 when did that happen 02:41 Polska is into spaceing! 02:49 GUYS 02:50 i can't finish the page tonight 02:50 but i cant leave it there half done also 02:50 what should i do 02:50 wat is ursuul up teh 02:50 What page? 02:51 biography of zeach 02:51 lotta stuuff 02:51 i just finished translation 02:51 all left is typing 02:51 oh gawd 02:52 it’s ok 02:52 do it later 03:02 ursuul 03:02 should i publish it first 03:41 (kys) 04:10 o 04:10 lagged 04:10 rip 06:36 Count waz here 06:36 hehehehehehehehe 08:49 hi 09:23 helloo 11:37 How do you... 11:37 Wait chat. 11:37 I can't see chat. 11:38 How do you create categories? 11:38 11:38 I have no idea/ 11:40 uhhh 11:41 ask Ursuul - I forgot how he taught me to make them 11:41 It's actually pretty easy but I completely forgot Category:Chat Logs